The present invention relates to a separator device, in particular a device for separating particles from a stream of air, comprising a first stage with at least one centrifugal separator through which a fluid to be cleaned flows along a first axial path, the centrifugal separator including a guide device for generating a spiral movement of the fluid.
A separator device in the form of an inertial separator device removes particles from a fluid flowing through the device.
Such devices may be used in intake systems for engines of all types, such as engines for military purposes or engines for all-terrain vehicles. The engines may be either gasoline engines or diesel engines.
In this application, the fluid is air and the particles are dust and other materials such as sand or coarse sand.
The function of the separator device is to remove such particles from the air in a first stage.
German Utility Model no. DE 29801034U discloses a separator device which includes a first stage having a plurality of centrifugal separators through which a fluid flows along a first axial path, and a second stage downstream from the first stage having a plurality of centrifugal separators through which a fluid flows along a second axial path.
Each separator of the first and second stages has an opening with a diameter such that the axial paths of the first stage are offset with respect to the axial paths of the second stage.
One disadvantage of this device may be seen in the fact that the design is complex in terms of the construction and requires a large number of individual components.